


The Stars Are Out Of Sight

by progdor



Category: Neon Genesis Evangelion, Rebuild of Evangelion | Evangelion: New Theatrical Edition
Genre: F/M, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Oral Sex, Outdoor Sex, Shameless Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-12
Updated: 2016-09-12
Packaged: 2018-08-14 17:09:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8022145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/progdor/pseuds/progdor
Summary: After setting up camp for the third night into their journey back to civilization Asuka and Shinji find themselve alone together and certain feelings begin to come into play.





	The Stars Are Out Of Sight

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place after chapter 3 of Hand.Cannot.Erase.

Asuka had since lost track of how long they had been lying together like this for. It had been some time since they had each stopped crying and now they had settled into a comfortable silence. Asuka was lying on her back with Shinji lying next to her, his head resting gently on her shoulder and her hand across her stomach. Asuka was gently stroking his hair.

The day had been remarkably long but despite that she was not tired yet. The stress of the attack earlier on, the lengthy walk, the addition of the guard duty and the crying should have taken its toll on her. Yet she couldn’t bring herself to sleep yet.

Instead her mind was continuously ticking over how she felt about Shinji. Tonight she had pretty much confirmed her feelings for him were still there. She had known this all along of course. That was why she wanted to be the one to rescue him. That was why she had saved him the other day. She had just been trying to not admit it. Now however there could be no denying it.

Unfortunately for her, certain other feelings were starting to creep into play. The thinness of their plugsuits was starting to become apparent and through them she was able to feel all of Shinji.

She felt him shift ever so slightly and she could feel something that wasn’t there before. It was a hardness around his crotch area. Asuka smirked and ran her finger along his cheek. It was clear that she wasn’t the only one struggling with certain feelings tonight.

She teasingly started to trace her other hand down along the side of his body and stopped when she got to his stomach. She ran her fingers along it which elicited a flinch and small giggle from Shinji. Intrigued by his response she ran her fingers along his stomach again. Once again a flinch and laugh from him. This time however he pulled away from her.

“Ticklish are we?” She asked.

He laughed, “A little bit.”

Asuka was sure to make a mental note of that before she turned her attention back to studying Shinji’s body. She made sure to take in each and every part of him, her eyes wandered down to the bulge at the front of his plugsuit.

Shinji clearly wasn’t aware of her knowing about that yet. It was clear that he could feel it but he probably thought it was hidden. It wouldn’t be like Shinji to do anything anyway, if Asuka wanted something she was probably going to have to make the first move. It wasn’t a problem for her, she really wanted something and she was more than happy to make that first move.

She glanced at the timer. They still had a good few hours before Rei would finish her guard duty. Plenty of time to do something. She glanced back at Shinji and contemplated it in her mind. Her thoughts turned to what she could do. She imagined herself slowly taking off his plugsuit and running her hands all along his naked body. She imagined what it’d be like to touch him intimately and the sort of noises he would make. She imagined him doing the same to her, his fingers exploring parts of her body.

She pictured what it would be like to have him on top of her. Kissing her neck and holding her tightly as he thrust himself deep inside her. Before she knew it she could feel her hand making its way downwards towards her own sensitive areas.

A-Asuka are you alright?” She immediately froze as the sound of Shinjis voice pulled her from her fantasy. She looked up into Shinji’s eyes and nodded.

“Fine.” She shot back sharply.

“You looked like you were thinking about something.”

_‘Oh you have no idea.’_

She took another look along his body again. The bulge at the front of his plugsuit had mostly gone but that was easily remedied. The fact was that she wanted him right now and she might not get another chance for a very long time.

When they returned to the Wunder it was likely that Shinji would be taken into the cells for some time and she wouldn’t be able to visit him for this purpose.

“Shinji.” She whispered.

He turned to meet her gaze, “Y-Yes Asuka…”

“Do you want to kiss me?”

“K-Kiss you?” He stammered in his reply.

She nodded, “Yeah… you know kissing.”

Shinji wasn’t sure if this was some fort of trick she was playing on him. Asuka had been acting weird for the past couple of minutes. Her face had turned red and her attention seemed to be elsewhere. Not that he hadn’t been acting strangely himself. He had been trying to angle himself in such a way that she couldn’t see the little problem he was having at the front of his plugsuit.

He was certain that if she had noticed that any good will that had been made between the two of them would have instantly evaporated.

He finally replied nervously, “I… I know kissing.”

“Well… do you want to kiss me?” She asked again.

Shinji still didn’t know how to respond, instead he just let his body do it for him and nodded dumbly. He brought himself closer to her to a point which their heads were level. Both of them were kneeling and gazing at one another. Slowly she reached a hand up and placed it softly onto his cheek. It made its way around to the back of his head and pulled him closer towards her.

Soon they were nose and node and Shinji watched as her eye closed and her lips pressed up against his. He opened his mouth ever so slightly to match hers and also nervously moved his hands up against her sides.

Moments past in their kiss and he heard a small moan escape from Asuka. He felt her tongue start to probe itself way into his mouth. He allowed it to do so as she started to move her hands along his side.

Finally she pulled away from him and their eyes opened once again. Both were now blushing at the events that had transpired and much to Shinji’s embarrassment his problem from before had now returned.

“Asuka…” He started but trailed off, unsure of what to say.

“Shinji.”

He realized in horror that her gaze was slowly turning downward, she placed a hand on his leg and slowly trailed upwards tracing its way over the bulge that had formed. Without any warning she pressed her lips against his again and pushed him back onto the top of the sleeping bag. She mounted him and whispered into his ear.

“I want you Shinji.”

He was frozen in place yet again and had nothing to say in response to her. What exactly could he say to that? Instead he allowed his body and hands to take over as he ran them along Asuka’s, side. She sat above him, he legs straddling him as his hands started to trace the front of her plugsuit.

Finally they came to her breasts. He lightly touched them before cupping them slightly. Asuka let out a soft moan as she felt his thumb rub across her erect nipples. Even through the plugsuit she could feel his warmth and she was starting to become desperate to feel the real thing.

Suddenly he stopped, “W-Wait what about…”

Asuka smiled, “Wondergirl? We still have hours before her guard duty is up and I don’t think she’ll be bothering us as long as we don’t make too much noise.”

She tilted her head, “You do want this right? Your body seems to imply you do.”

She ran her hand across his erection again eliciting a soft moan from him, “Y-Yes but… I’ve never…”

Asuka raised an eyebrow in surprise, “Not even with that Kaworu you mentioned?”

Shinji shook his head, “No we… didn’t, it wasn’t like that I… have you… ever done this?”

“Not with a guy.” She admitted.

As she said the word she was almost certain she could feel his erection twitch within the plugsuit. It was exactly the response she wanted.

“Me and Mari might have been there for each other a few times over the last fourteen years but you’re going to be my first.”

“Y-You mean you…”

She nodded, “I want all of you Shinji. No in fact I don’t just want all of you. I need all of you, right now.”

She threw her hands around the back of his neck and pulled him up towards her thrusting her tongue into his mouth. She scrambled around the back of his plugsuit desperately looking for the release switch. Finally she found it and watched as it slackened around him.

She pushed him away, rolled off of him and commanded him, “Plugsuit off now.”

She watched eagerly as he began to remove his plugsuit, awkwardly fumbling as it fell away to his crotch. He looked around nervously, “Uh Asuka…”

She smirked, “I know. Here, will this make you feel better?”

Asuka got onto her knees and reached around to slacken her own plugsuit. She started to slowly and seductively remove it fully aware of Shinjis mesmerised gaze. She brought it down half way exposing her breasts to him. She looked over and smiled seeing his eyes fixed on her and his mouth slightly open.

“Like what you see?”

He nodded again and continued to remove what was left of his plugsuit. She could finally see his exposed erection. She didn’t really have anything to compare it to but it seemed to be a decent size, it wasn’t too big or too thick. Shinji had a minimal amount of pubic hair, similar to herself.

Without waiting for him to do anything she dived forward and eagerly grabbed hold of him. She wasted no time in running her hands all along his exposed body before firmly grasping his hardness in her hand. She felt herself get wetter as a gasp fell from his mouth. In response she ran her hand along the shaft and her finger over the tip feeling all of the wetness that had formed along it.

His hands started to make its way up and over her body too, exploring it freely and of course stopping at her breasts. One of his hands completely cupped it and finally she got to feel his fingers trace their way over her nipples. She moaned in pleasure at his touch.

“Mm Shinji.”

Again she playfully pushed him away and took up a position onto her back. She grabbed both of their plugsuits and tossed them over to the side of the tent and pressed her legs together. She beckoned Shinji over towards her, he complied until he was beside her. With both of them lying on their sides and gazing at one another she took his hand and slowly guided it downwards towards the growing wetness between her legs.

She parted her legs ever so slightly and allowed shinji to run his fingers along her opening for the first time. She pulled him back into a kiss again and used her hand to grab hold of his hardness once again. Just as she started to move her hand up and down to jack him off she felt his finger insert itself into her.

“Mm Shinji…”

“Aaah Asuka.”

Shinji worked his finger into her as deep as her could. She was so wet that he had no difficulty in sliding it into her. Once in as far as her could he pressed against her and slowly started to move it. He could feel her shudder and hear her moan as he continued this motion. He himself unable to stop himself moaning as her grip tightened around him.

She continued to move her hand up and down speeding up as she did so. It took barely any time but he could already feel his orgasm beginning to build within him. If she kept on going on like this it wouldn’t be long.

“Asuka, I’m gonna…”

“Cum? Go ahead but let me do this first.”

She instantly took her hand off of him and pulled his finger out of her before rolling him onto his back. Within moments she had positioned herself between his legs, her mouth hovering over his erection and her eye fixed on him. She put out her tongue and gave the tip of him an experimental lick before opening her mouth and taking him fully into her mouth. Immediately he moaned out.

“Ahh Asuka.” He struggled to keep his voice down.

Responding to his moan of pleasure she began to bob her head up and down faster.

“A-Asuka I’m going to…”

He could feel his orgasm building quickly inside him. Waves of pleasure ran up and down him as Asuka continued to suck on him. With each movement up she’d sweep her tongue across his tip.

“Asuka I…”

She went down again.

“I’m cumming! Ahh Asuka I’m cumming!”

More waves of pleasure shot through him as his orgasm finally took hold. He felt her mouth clamp tightly around him as he shot his cum into her waiting mouth. She swallowed it down until he had finished riding out his orgasm.

“Mm Asuka…”

She crawled over his body kissing her way up his chest.

“Mmm, you came a lot and you’re still hard.”

“A-Asuka…” He looked down and saw his erection had not gone down at all. Asuka was now looking at him very eagerly. Without any warning she placed her lips against his again and their tongues met exploring each other’s mouths. Shinji could taste himself on her tongue, it was a strange flavour, not exactly pleasant but not awful.

He certainly wasn’t bothered by it and besides Asuka had just swallowed all of his cum so the least he could do was kiss her.

Within moments he found himself the other way around, Asuka on her back with him on top.

She looked up at him eagler, “So Shinji, are you going to fuck me?”

Shinji looked down at Asuka’s body taking in every detail of it. His eyes wandering past her breasts, along the curves of her stomach and hips. Stopping at her vagina, he could see how wet she was. He slowly positioned his erection above her entrance before looking back at her.

Sending something was wrong she asked, “What’s wrong?”

“W-We don’t… have any, what if you?”

Asuka laughed, “Oh, don’t worry about that. I have an implant. Akagi fitted me with it, it’s not strictly for that but it means there is no risk.”

Shinji nodded before slowly positioning himself at her entrance again. He could feel the heat coming off of it and slowly he began to insert himself into her.

“Mm Shinji.”

“Ah… Asuka.”

Asuka threw her hands around him as he continued to push his way inside her filling her up completely. She moaned loudly as a strange mixture of pleasure and pain surged through her, it was not like anything she had felt before.

Her own fingers didn’t feel this good, Maris fingers or tongue certainly didn’t feel this good, they felt good sure but this was different. Shinji was completely inside her, filling her up and completing her. This wasn’t just something she was doing because she was turned out, Shinji was someone she loved.

Finally he came to a stop inside her having inserted himself fully. The pleasure and pain she was feeling still rushing over her.

“Mmm Shinji, just… hold there for a second.”

“A-Are you alright?”

She nodded, “Fine just… getting used to it.”

“If it hurts I can stop.”

She snapped back, “Don’t you dare, it’s just… a little bit of pain. It’ll pass.”

Shinji waited for a moment and took the time to lean in and kiss Asuka. He allowed his hands to explore her body once. Running their way over her stomach and breasts. He heard her moan and tighten around him in response to his hand going over her breasts.

Shinji then slowly pulled himself slightly out of her before pushing back inside. Asuka shuddered underneath him in pleasure.

“Mm, that’s it Shinji.”

He repeated the motion, taking care to not hurt her as she got used to him being inside of her. He could feel her around him as he thrust inside her again.

“Mm…”

She reached her hands around his back running them along as he began to pick up speed thrusting in and out of her. With each time he thrust back inside she would moan out in pleasure. Asuka lay back allowing her hands to take in and explore Shinji’s body.

She glanced downwards watching as he continued to thrust in and out of her, she caught a glance of his erection just as it moved back inside sending a wave of pleasure throughout her.

“Oh god Shinji, fuck me.” She moaned out loudly.

He responded by starting to move faster within her. She could feel every bit of him as he moved in and out of her. One of her hands gripped the material of the sleeping bag as he increased his pace, her other hand placed firmly on his backside, her fingers trying to part it to get at his anus.

He moaned as her finger slowly traced its outline.

“Mm Asuka…”

Asuka made a note that she would have something to try when they returned as she continued to allow herself to be made love to by Shinji. He thrust in once more and she began to feel him suddenly get harder within her. It was just like he had done when she had him in her mouth earlier, his orgasm was approaching.

“Oh god Shinji, please cum for me.”

“A-Asuka!”

Shinji was moving a lot faster now, thrusting in and out of her quickly sending wave after wave of pleasure throughout her body, spreading from her most sensitive parts upwards throughout her. He moaned loudly as the sound of his flesh smacked against hers. She began to raise her hips to meet his feeling her orgasm building within him.

With her climax approaching she continued to moan and hold onto him tightly. Sweat covered their bodies as they continued to make love to one another. For that moment nothing existed but the two of them, the outside world completely forgotten about. There was just the two of them, entwined in the embrace. Shinji moaning Asuka’s name building up to his own release. Asuka receiving him, trying to stop herself from screaming out in pleasure as her orgasm approached.

All the pain both physically and mentally was gone for them in this moment. There was nothing but the smiles they shot each other, the sweat on their bodies and the feel of their skin against one another.

Asuka moaned out again, “Oh god Shinji, I’m going to…”

“Me too, I’m gonna…”

He continued thrusting, she could feel him stiffen more and more. She could feel just how close he was.

“I’m cumming Asuka!”

With a loud grunt he thrust one final time inside of her and she felt him stiffen one more time and begin to cum deep inside of her. In response she screamed out.

“Shit, Shinji I’m cumming! Oh god I’m cumming!”

She felt her orgasm rock through her body as she wrapped her arms and legs around him pulling him towards her. Spasms of pleasure shot through her as she tightened her grip on him and bit down on his shoulder trying to stop herself from screaming out too loudly.

She could hear Shinji next to her moaning, his erection still twitching inside her. With each twitch and load it shot out it’d cause another ripple of pleasure within her.

Finally their orgasms started to subside. Panting heavily they gazed at one another before Shinji finally pulled himself out of her causing her to moan as she did.

“Mm, Shinji.”

“Asuka…”

Still naked he rolled onto his back allowing Asuka to rest her head into his shoulder. She was aware of the mess that would have formed in the sleeping back by now but she didn’t care. It could wait until later, for now she was content to wrap her arms around him and plant soft kisses on his chest.

Their hearts pounding in their chests they turned to meet each other’s gaze. She was certain now of how she felt about him. After a time he spoke the words she had been wanting to hear for all that time.

“Asuka I… I love you.”

She smiled, “I know, I love you too.”


End file.
